


Too Many Options

by Dreamy_Dragon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Dragon/pseuds/Dreamy_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet are planning their first holiday together. Which isn't as easy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Options

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 challenge "Holiday" on lj.

Sam eyed the stack of holiday brochures warily. It had all sounded so good.

'Let's take a holiday,' Janet had suggested. 'Somewhere nice. Cassie, you and me during the summer.'

Which – in theory – was a brilliant idea. Until Janet had asked, 'So, where do we go? '

Sam knew that she probably resembled a deer in headlights, but she hadn't the faintest idea where she wanted to go. Her last holiday had been so long ago, she could hardly remember it. Only that it had been sort of boring. 

They had agreed that some research was needed. Hence the brochures.

~~~~~~

'Water-skiing in Lahaina?' Sam was working her way through the stack of colourful brochures.

'Too many tourists.' Janet leafed through the one on top. 'Cancún?'

'Too hot. And even more tourists. How about Yosemite? It's beautiful.'

'No camping. I want a shower. And a proper bed.' Janet smiled suggestively.

'Sounds good.' Sam's smile matched Janet's. 'So we want somewhere beautiful, not sweltering, with something fun to do and nice accomodation.'

'That about sums it up,' Janet agreed.

'A winter holiday instead? Skiing in Fernie? Cold, amazing scenery and very nice hotels. Plus, Cassie would really love it.'

'Definitely a winter holiday.'


End file.
